Rokudaime Cherry Blossom
by Silver Star Dragon
Summary: Discontinued on this Account. Will redo on Storyteller's Dream.
1. The Council

**Author:** Silver Star Dragon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:**

**Main: **Neji/Sakura

**Secondary:** Shino/Ino, Sai/Airi, Gaara/Hinata

**Rating: **NC-17

**Notes:** This Hokage Story actually takes place after the story 'White Dove's Legacy'. I haven't finished it but this bunny wouldn't let me go (Plus I've writer block on Legacy).

Rokudaime Cherry Blossom

The Council of Konoha met in secret, in the dead of night, its members were cloaked and masked. The Fifth Hokage was not to know. She would not agree that the time was right, but it was. The Council had decided it needed to pick her successor, the Rokudaime, the Sixth Hokage. They had a list to choose from. Oh yes, it was a rather large list composed of all ninja in the Village that were of some merit. But the Council doesn't pick on merit. The Council wants only what is best for Konoha. With that in mind, the Council's list was getting smaller by the minute.

Some ninja were quickly crossed off, such as Gai, Rock Lee, and Kakashi Hatake were crossed off due to their status as high-ranked ninja and that they made better teachers than leaders. Actually, no one wanted Gai as Hokage and his student was just as bad. Kakashi, well, everyone decide that it was in their best interest not to appoint him.

Shikamaru Nara, once a promising candidate was crossed off for two reasons. First, even though Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna was an ally, Shikamaru was married to his sister Temari, this meant that Shikamaru would be easy to influence in matters pertaining to Konoha. The second and real reason is that Shikamaru was lazy. That was something the Council was trying to avoid. Many were not pleased with the Godaime being so lazy, Shikamaru put her to shame.

Shino Aburame was crossed off. He really was a likely choice; however his bugs were in the way. The Kikai insects were a major turn off to most people so they would not deal with him. The Council doubted that he would take the title of Hokage willingly either. It annoyed the Council, he'd of made a great Hokage. Such a pity.

The Council took a break for some food and water. No one removed their cloaks, they just lowered their heads. Several had learned to do it better than most. One had looked at the clock. They had been at this for over seven hours. The Council leaders called order to the meeting. The shifting through candidates began again.

Sasuke Uchiha was crossed off. He came back from Sound without killing Orochimaru and none knew why. He was a traitor and Hokage's mistake. She had returned him to his full status as jonin and gave him his Uchiha Heir title, she gave him power. The Council would not make the same mistake and give him power.

The Kuraku Clan members were crossed off by the Kuraku members on the Council. The members claimed personal reasons. They also wanted to protect the Hokage; they didn't want to be Hokage. One member remarked, "Could you imagine one of us in our **cursed** form meeting with a Daimyo?" It was quickly agreed not to appoint a Kuraku Clan member.

Hinata Hyuga-Kuraku's name was also removed. No one asked any questions. There was no need. Hinata was stronger now, but she would never forget the insults dealt to her. Being Hokage would put her back in the cross-hairs. Besides, it was quite well known that the Kazekage was very much smitten with her.

Neji Hyuga was also crossed off. After Hanabi was declared a missing-nin and traitor along with her mother Hisa, Hiashi had taken his nephew as his heir. When Hiashi decided to go after his daughter and second wife, Neji assume his role as Clan Leader. Short and to the point, Neji would not divide his time. He has the position that he wanted.

The Council debated Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanka. Kiba would be strong and loyal. But he smelled like a dog and acted like one too. He was certain to cause an incident with someone. Ino was just too self-centered. She knew her stuff, was even a member of the ANBU, but she was not a good idea for Hokage.

At last, the Council came down to just two people. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

Naruto Uzumaki. Son of the Fourth Hokage. Container for the spirit of the Nine-tailed Fox. Student of the Legendary Sanin Jiraiya. He, who found Sasuke Uchiha and brought him back, then got the Godaime to let him off easy. Naruto had gone to train with Jiraiya. He had left Konoha. He might as well have been just like Sasuke. Plus, the Akatsuki were after Naruto for the Nine-tailed Fox. How could they protect him? Since he acted first and thought second, they would forever be saving his ass. But it was Naruto's dream to be Hokage.

Sakura Haruno. Medic-nin and student of the Fifth. When she was twelve she adored and worshiped Sasuke. Not anymore. She damn near killed both Naruto and Sasuke when they had come back to Konoha. When Sasuke asked her to marry him, she had refused. Sakura's medical skills had already started to surpass Tsunade. Her chakra control was unbelievable. She was mature for her age. Smart, kind, and strong. Plus, as the Kuraku remarked, Sakura wasn't afraid of blood, and she never left Konoha.

But it was Naruto's dream.

It was decided. How could they choose otherwise? There was no other choice. The new Rokudaime is Sakura Haruno. There is no other way that a decision could be made. The Council broke apart; there was little time to rest. Everything was too made in order. Because they knew they were picking another Hokage, the garments had been made and everything set up. It would be up to the oldest and wisest members to tell the Hokage of the decision.

One last member looked down at her list as she crossed Naruto's name off.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But for our safety, you may never wear the robes of Hokage."


	2. The Rokudaime

**Author:** Silver Star Dragon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:**

**Main: **Neji/Sakura

**Secondary:** Shino/Ino, Sai/Airi, Gaara/Hinata

**Rating: **NC-17

**Notes:** This Hokage Story actually takes place after the story 'White Dove's Legacy'. I haven't finished it but this bunny wouldn't let me go (Plus I've writer block on Legacy).

Rokudaime Cherry Blossom

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, the Godaime really wanted to be drunk. Even though this is an important ceremony, she was afraid. She had wished she could prepare everyone for the outcome. Most of all, she wished she could have prepared Naruto. The fact that she didn't, would haunt her forever. But then, she could consider this all her fault.

She stood there in her formal Hokage robes, noticing that EVERYONE was wearing something close to, if not down right, formal.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno stood together between their teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai. Naruto wore orange and black, while wore pink and black. They stood in the middle of the Genin Nine who stood with the many other ninja and the citizens of Konoha. Jiraiya stood on the edge of the platform knowing everything and yet doing nothing. Tonight would be Naruto's ultimate shame. Tonight, would probably be the last night that Naruto would remain in Konoha.

"My fellow ninja. People of Konoha. Several years ago I came back to Konoha and took the position as the Fifth Hokage after the death of the Third." Many nodded or bowed their heads. "With you, I have seen many things, laughed many laughs, cried many tears. It is, however time for me to step down as the Godaime and time for the Rokudaime to step up." Tsunade noticed the hope in Naruto's eyes. She prayed to be forgiven; she knew she would not be. One of the Council members brought forth the cloak and hat for the Rokudaime.

"I won't lie to you and say that we had only one choice. In truth we had many ninja to choose from. The choice was narrowed down to 2 ninja: Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. In the end we decided that our choice would be for the best. The new Hokage, the Rokudaime is... Sakura Haruno." The world stood still. Sakura's face was one of great confusion and shock. Naruto's face however...

"WHAT?!" Naruto just exploded. His own wild rage sent shock waves thru the crowd. Gaara, who was in the Village to see the new Hokage, stepped up ready to defend a confused Sakura who was figuring out everything. The Nine-tailed Fox demon's chakra was glowing around Naruto. However it wasn't to aid and only Gaara with experience from his own demon knew.

_**Naruto! Naruto stop! Are you listening?! Why aren't you listening?!**_ The Nine-tailed Fox began to howl. It was trying desperately to hold Naruto back and he knew it.

_**Either help me or leave me alone! She doesn't deserve to be Hokage! I deserve it!**_ Naruto shouted back at the Fox.

"How could you do this to me Sakura? I thought we were friends! You knew that being Hokage was my dream. It was never yours!" He tried to punch Sakura but she had blocked it.

"Naruto stop! I didn't have anything to do with this! Naruto!" Sakura blocked every punch and kick he sent at her.

_**NARUTO STOP RIGHT NOW! THIS GIRL IS YOUR FRIEND! THE COUNCIL MADE THE DAMN DESCISION NOT HER! HELL EVEN I COULD FIGURE OUT SHE WASN'T IN ON IT! KNOCK THIS OFF!**_

_**She has to know!**_

_**Look you dummy, if she knew why would she have stood next to you? The girl's a horrible liar. Get a grip!**_The Fox slammed its chakra back into Naruto's body throwing him off-balance. He came to realize there was a barrier of shadowy darkness between him and Sakura with several ninja between him and that. He could barely make out the mask of a wolf behind the barrier and strands of pink.

"Naruto stop this! Can't you see? You're attacking Rokudaime!" Naruto turned around and looked at his old sensei with a mad grin.

"I forgot. Yeah, the Rokudaime Sakura. I wasn't strong enough was I, Sakura? I'll be stronger. Then I'll get what's rightfully mine." Naruto performed his shadow clone jutsu so that the real one got away.

Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Fourth Hokage, keeper of the Nine-tailed Fox spirit, had chosen his path. He was now a missing-nin and S-ranked criminal.

The barrier protecting Sakura started to come down. Sakura wanted nothing more than to run after Naruto and give him the title. He was stronger than her.

"Naruto is not stronger that you, Rokudaime." The ANBU wolf had halted the lowering of the shield. "And even if you try he will not take it. He will not listen. Something is not right with him right now."

"I didn't want this." Sakura whispered.

"Not many want what fate gives them. Right now though, you are what we need. You are what Konoha needs. Please be a good and wise leader, Rokudaime." The barrier fell and Sakura felt her burdens rise. These people need her. She had to look forward, not behind.

Sakura walked up to where Tsunade and the Council members stood. One member, Sakura knew her to be the Third's teammate, handed her the Rokudaime's cloak and hat.

"Long live the Rokudaime! Long live Sakura!" Everyone cheered.

Author Note: I don't know what a ceremony of this much importance might look like; I have never seen when Tsunade became Hokage. There will be more to this I promise.


	3. 3 Years Later

**Author:** Silver Star Dragon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:**

**Main: **Neji/Sakura

**Secondary:** Shino/Ino, Sai/Airi, Gaara/Hinata

**Rating: **NC-17

**Notes:** This Hokage Story actually takes place after the story 'White Dove's Legacy'. I haven't finished it but this bunny wouldn't let me go (Plus I've writer block on Legacy).

Rokudaime Cherry Blossom

It's been 3 years since Naruto Uzumaki left Konoha and became a missing-nin. 3 years since Sakura became the sixth Hokage. There have been good times and bad times, but mostly Konoha and her ally, Suna, have come thru it unscathed. Indeed, it seemed that the Rokudaime has brought back the Golden Days of the Yondaime. Everything has changed. Everyone has changed.

Gaara has become the most loved Kazekage who took Hinata as his wife, entering a contract and making allies with the Kuraku Clan. His 1-year-old twin daughters Saka and Sayaka were terrors of both villages, Hinata was pregnant with another girl. Gaara had picked the name Misa, Hinata was so happy. Gaara had mellowed a bit, but Suna was still very dangerous. Hinata was Head Nurse. Suna rivaled Konoha in medical jutsus.

Sasuke married a young woman from a lesser, yet respectable clan and was the father of a fine young son named Atsushi. The 2-year-old boy was a great deal like Naruto. Sasuke has never forgotten his promise to kill his older brother Itachi, but he realized that he needed help. Hisako wasn't from a ninja clan and as such worried over her husband. The fragile, white-haired, golden eyed heiress was taking lessons to learn how to defend herself and her son. But her fighting skills didn't put Sasuke in his place it was her inner strength. Sasuke never went on any missions before saying good-bye to his wife.

Shikamaru and Temari were married, a 3-year-old daughter Anju and a child on the way. They traveled back and forth between Suna and Konoha as ambassadors. Shikamaru had dropped the cigarettes and Temari had grown out her hair. Temari though, wore the pants in their marriage. Shikamaru would always call his wife troublesome with a smile. Anju was already showing interest in the ninja arts.

Genma had finally settled down with Timoko Kuraku of the Dark Clan. Their relationship was one of great love and respect if he could stomach the look of the Cursed Clan. They had a set of twins, a boy and a girl. Timoko was looking forward to having more children, which no doubt they would. Their daughter Hisoka showed the signs of her bloodline trait though not enough to worry anyone; her brother Hayate, was so cheerful that everyone enjoyed his company. He didn't have his mother's traits, but would most likely be a great senbon user like his father. The Kuraku Clan was coming back into respected circles once more.

Lee and Tenten married after a year of painful courtship. No one was quite sure how many times Lee was taken to the hospital; no one had the guts to ask. Or could stomach the 'youthful' conversation. Lee was whipped and always 'yes ma'am' to Tenten. Jokes were away about how she liked to be on top. In spite of appearances, they loved one another so much it was scary. They were happy and really that's all anyone could ask for. That and any children they have look like Tenten and she dresses them.

Kiba settled down with a kunoichi of a feline clan that was distantly related to Iruka Umino. Apparently, the nights were wild around their home. No one wanted to ask too many questions since Akamaru was protective of his new mistress. Her feline wasn't one to approach either. He seemed to enjoy being scary. Kiba was proud to be Ai's mate. There was talk of marriage and children but they both wanted to finish the jonin exams first.

Shino and Ino were so in love that people wondered how could they have ever never seen it. Shino was so protective of Ino that other males were afraid to go near her. Well only the unmarried males were afraid, all the taken ones were somewhat okay. Their marriage was made official by the Hokage who Ino would have liked to have as her witness, but to be married by your best friend was just as great. Ino carried triplets now. Shino was certain that there was at least 1 girl; he hoped she looked just like Ino. She'd be just as spoiled as she was. Shibi was taking bets on what his grandchildren were.

Sai had found a lovely non-shinobi named Airi who loved him and worked with him on his many emotional issues. A year and a half ago Sakura had found some papers that indicated that Sai was actually Takeo Uchiha, Sasuke's twin. Amazingly, she had found a way to test for the Sharingan and found that Takeo/Sai didn't have the Sharingan since Sasuke's mother wasn't an Uchiha. Sai decided to remain Sai and not take his real name Takeo. Takeo was considered dead anyway. Sasuke had grudgingly allowed Sai into his life. Now they were fighting over Sai's life.

It seemed that everyone was married or attached other than Sakura and Neji. Neji Hyuga was running the Hyuga Clan. He had destroyed the Caged Bird Seal, ending the Main Branch/Secondary Branch separation. Those that have loved one another in secret could go before Neji and be married. The Council had exiled the ones that stood against Hinata and were the ones that killed Hikaru. With Hiashi not coming back, Neji was doing the best he could. He refused all offers of marriage. There was only one woman for him. Sakura Haruno, his Hokage.

Sakura Haruno is the Rokudaime, the Sixth Hokage. She knew that at any minute she might die. Even so, when Neji had asked to court her, she agreed. It was a well known, yet somehow guarded secret. When Neji began to share her bed, he became the most guard ANBU Captain around. He made the Hokage happy, made her smile. No one would allow that to be taken away. Indeed, many broke into a smile when they heard them coming for Sakura was laughing. For Neji, he was a little nicer; not such a grouch. Children were more willing to go near him. He was even seen a time or 2 with a smile.

As many beautiful things happened, many sad things happened as well. Yamato, Gai, and Aoba were killed on a mission that was so simple it was hard to understand. Raido was the only survivor and he had a hard time telling them what had happened. "They'd been torn apart by a wild animal." No one was fooled. They knew what had happened. Mai Kuraku had been killed on a mission by Hanabi, she in turned was killed by the Dark Moon or Hazuki Kuraku, Mai's youngest. By Kakashi's account, there was not enough of Hanabi left to bury after Hazuki's bloodline trait got a hold of her. Sakura never wanted to know what Kakashi had meant.

Tsunade had drunk herself into an early grave. She had never forgiven herself for Naruto's deflection. No one had been able to reach her and when Sakura needed her help as an ex-Hokage, there was not a chance in hell she'd gotten it. Despite this, when Tsunade's liver failed, Sakura was still there for her, but Tsunade was intent on going and so the heart gave out. Shizune had followed soon after on another mission where she and Kurenai were both taken and killed.

A storm was brewing though and Sakura could feel it. Orochimaru had not been heard from for a long time but that didn't mean he wasn't planning anything. As quietly as they could, the elite of Konoha and Suna prepared for a war. It would be a long one, they feared.

Rokudaime Hokage Sakura Haruno was finishing up her day at the hospital when Sai's companion Airi came to her and asked her to examine her. Airi was feeling sick in the mornings and dizzy sometimes.

"Well Airi, you're perfectly healthy... you're pregnant." Airi's eyes got huge.

"Rokudaime-sama are you really so sure?" Airi whispered. She was wrapping her arms around her middle protectively. Sakura was able to put two and two together and get four. _Or in this case, one and one make three._ The Rokudaime thought.

"Airi is the child... Sai's?" Airi nodded mutely. Sakura could understand. Airi was afraid of what Sai might say. The Rokudaime looked at her with compassion.

"Airi, I am sure that Sai would be so happy to know. Please tell him."

"Yes, Rokudaime-sama."

"Airi, call me Sakura. Sai is like a brother to me. You're just like a sister." Sakura gave her a gentle smile. Airi gave her a shy smile.

"It's very hard Roku- Sakura. But I will try."

"That's good enough for me." The sounds of yelling and flesh hitting flesh made Sakura frown. "Excuse me for a moment will you?" Sakura smiled sweetly and walked out of the room. Sai and Sasuke were fighting in the hall. Sakura closed the door walking out into the hall. Sai and Sasuke were so intent on beating one another they didn't notice her or the vein popping out of her forehead.

"SASUKE! SAI! DOWN!" She gave them both a knock over their heads. Both men were knocked senseless. Sakura waited for them to get their wits about them.

"Now, who'd like to go first?" Sai got to her first.

"He said I could do better than Airi. I love her. She's mine. So I hit him."

"If you are going to be an Uchiha-"

"Don't go there Sasuke, or I will be beating you." Sakura interrupted him. Sasuke looked at Sakura sulking. "What does it matter who he loves? If he loves Airi, let him. If your father was alive do you think that you and Hisako would be allowed to marry?" She could see that Sasuke wasn't happy at the thought of being without Hisako. At one time Sakura would have killed for that look to be about her, now she was glad it was directed elsewhere. "Now both of you say you're sorry and then Sai go see Airi."

"Is she okay Sakura? Say she's okay. I'll handle a lie-" Sai looked worried. Airi brought out the best and worst in Sai.

"Sai, let me tell you as Rokudaime, go see Airi. Then come out and say you're sorry. Also as Rokudaime, let me congratulate you on your child." Sai stood there with shock. Then, like a puppet, he walked into Airi's arms.

Sasuke looked at them in shock. Sakura walked up to him.

"Sasuke, don't be like your father. Don't decide who will marry who." Sasuke looked at Sakura for what seemed the longest time before nodding.

Being Hokage had some benefits. A very nice apartment in the Hokage tower, clothes, and... a dinner waiting at home. Sakura could smell the wonderful aroma outside the door. There were no ANBU outside the door which told her who it was. She opened the door (always scanning for unfamiliar chakra) and took off her Rokudaime cloak.

Sakura looked around her front room. Despite the fact that she liked pink, loved pinks, her rooms were natural neutral colors of soft tan and hunter green. The emblem for the Sixth Hokage was a center piece on the wall. Sakura could see herself in a mirror that she kept by the door so she could check how she looked before she left for the day. Her pink hair was grown out below her hips. Her body had matured into that of a womanly figure, though her breasts were not quite as large as Ino's. Her green eyes were dark like leaves, but held knowledge and wisdom that no 24 year old woman should possess.

She locked the door, closed her eyes, and sighed, tired. She had known from her time as Tsunade's apprentice that the job was hard, but then Tsunade spent most of her time drunk.

"Bad day?" Sakura opened her green eyes to see her boyfriend and lover, Neji standing there, emotions in his pearl white eyes. He was still wearing his ANBU uniform, his wolf mask hanging from his belt.

"Not really. But this job is hell." Neji offered her a smile, a rare smile. One that Sakura cherished. He offered her his hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on, I've got dinner ready." Sakura could smell him.

"Hmmm... and what's for dessert?" The look in his eyes was that of a predator.

"You."


	4. Dark Discoveries

**Author:** Silver Star Dragon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:**

**Main: **Neji/Sakura

**Secondary:** Shino/Ino, Sai/Airi, Gaara/Hinata

**Rating: **NC-17

**Notes:** This Hokage Story actually takes place after the story 'White Dove's Legacy'. I haven't finished it but this bunny wouldn't let me go (Plus I've writer block on Legacy).

Rokudaime Cherry Blossom

Sakura opened her eyes to note that the moon was in a different position than it was when she had gotten home. She must have fallen asleep after she and Neji had made love. Sakura blushed when she noticed that she wasn't really covered by the blanket. It pooled around her hips. Neji was curled up behind her with her in his arms. Her face got hotter when she noticed that the blanket didn't cover him much either. She felt and heard Neji chuckle.

"Even after all this time, you still blush." Neji nuzzled her neck, making her moan. "That makes you sexier."

"Neji..." She was gasping. "Somehow I think you have something to tell me."

"I do, I just don't want to." Neji pulled back as Sakura turned around. She could see even in the dark his frown. He wasn't happy. She doubted that the news that he had for her would make her happy.

"It's about Naruto isn't it." It wasn't a question. She knew that Neji knew sometime. He nodded.

"Naruto has been spotted with Orochimaru." Sakura's eyes opened wide.

"But that's impossible! Naruto would never go to Orochimaru..." Sakura trailed off with a frown on her face.

"It appears that he has though. What's that look for?" Neji was the Hyuga genius; however Sakura was smarter than most gave her credit for.

"Neji think about it. If Naruto is with Orochimaru... what's to say that he won't _be_ Orochimaru?" Neji cursed.

"I hadn't thought about that. But the Fox-"

"If it's bound, what can it do? Naruto wanted to be Hokage. He trained to be Hokage. When I became Rokudaime... he was angry." Neji nodded as he stroked up and down her body. He felt the need to stop at her stomach. He looked at her questionly and found the answer in her eyes.

"How long have you known?" He asked quietly.

"I found out yesterday. I felt it when I examined Airi. I am carrying twin girls." Neji felt his lip twitch.

"Seems to be a lot girls being born, Kura. I want you and I want these children. Our children. I want you to bear my children and only mine." He had pulled her under him. Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She was shocked. The Neji Hyuga was offering her marriage?

"Yes, I want you as my wife. Please."

"Neji..."

"I will make you the happiest woman there is. I will-" She placed a finger on his lips.

"I will marry you. I will be your wife." Neji felt like he could shout for joy, but instead he made love to his wife-to-be. After a while they began to talk again.

"How will we keep an eye on Naruto?" Sakura massaged Neji's forearm.

"I dunno. We'll find a way." Neji kissed the top of her head and looked at the clock. "Get some more sleep, Kura. For you and the babies. I will make sure that no harm comes to you or our children.

"Love you." Sakura was asleep before she heard the answer.

"Love you too, Kura."

She stood in a tree watching a village as dawn crested over the forest behind her. Soon the darkness would be gone, her cover blown. She was about to give up when she felt the chakra. No, the chakra, it wasn't one. It was four. Or at least 3 and a half. She was interested. After all, that was her job. She shrunk into the shadows more and drew on her bloodline trait. She could use the shadows, the darkness to spy. She grimaced at the pain as she merged with the darkness. What the darkness helped her see almost startled out of it.

There were just 2 men. One had silver hair and glasses. He was a young man, maybe around her age. But he wasn't the one she was truly interested in. No the 1 she was interested in was the one with the 2 and half chakra signatures oozed out of the body.

"Kabuto, thisss body is jusst right." _Funny_, she thought, _that body reminds me of a blond-haired brat from my village_.

"I'm glad that you approve, Lord Orochimaru." She blinked in the darkness.

"Yesss, Naruto proved to be very useful." _Ah, knew I knew that body from somewhere._

"Is the Fox giving you any problems?"

"No, it sseemsss to be hiding." Naruto/Orochimaru frown. "Thisss isss foolissh Fox. I will find you." The 2 men continued walked into the shadowy forest when she started to hear a voice.

_**Help me! Free me! I won't let him get me!**_ In the dark, things could be heard... bad things.

_Who comes to the Darkness?_

_**Help me! Free me! I won't surrender, he won't get me!**_

_Who are you! Who enters the darkness? I can't help you if I don't know who you are._ She started to cover her ears in the darkness even though there is no way to clearly block out the senses for her.

_**FREE ME! SAVE ME! DESTROY ME! I WON'T LET HIM GET ME!**_ She could get the picture of flames and piercing blue eyes. _**SAVE ME OR DESTROY ME! IF HE GETS ME, I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!**_ And she fell. She fell out of the darkness, crying in pain.

She opened her eyes, her senses coming back to her. _How long was I out?_ She took a look around the room, carefully lifting her head off of the pillow. The room was small. A bed and a desk with a chair and-

"Ah sorry. Did I fall on you Itachi-san?" The figure in the chair raised an eyebrow. His eyes were bright red. She knew he was using his Sharingan to watch her.

"No, I was sitting at my desk when you fell on the floor. I moved you here and out of my room." His voice was monotone. "Do you have a name?"

"I'm Hazuki Kuraku. And I thank you for this lovely nap, but I think that leaving would be in my best interest. Or yours." Hazuki looked cheerfully at the older Uchiha. "I'd hate to rip your head off cause you got strange and tried to trap me. You know that though. My bloodline trait would turn the Mangekyo Sharingan back on you."

"I know. That is why you're free to leave anytime you'd like." Hazuki knew better than to just stand still. She could feel other chakras around the place. "1 thing though." Itachi said in what seemed to be an afterthought.

"Yes, Itachi-san?" Hazuki didn't look into his eyes.

"It's the night of the new moon correct?"

"Yes, and?"

"What were you doing out so close to your time?"

"Spying and recon. Naruto left Konoha 3 years ago after Sakura Haruno became Rokudaime. We keep our eye on him."

"The Leader would like to talk to you." Hazuki's smile hardened. The shadows on the walls and in the corners began to grow as the room became colder. Itachi didn't move. A chakra signature was coming close to the door. The room was becoming full of darkness as the door opened. Itachi's partner Kisame and his chakra stealing sword. He looked at the golden haired woman on the bed, then at his partner sitting in the chair.

"Did I interrupt something?" Kisame asked casually. He couldn't decide if he really should have opened the door or not.

"No, you didn't. I told her that the Leader wants to see her." Itachi stood.

"You said I could leave. I remember you said that I was free to leave anytime I liked." Hazuki was wrapped in darkness that seemed to be moving on its own. Kisame growled and stuck his hand out only to rip it back out of the darkness. His hand was coated in ice.

"In the dark Kisame, there is nothing so it is cold. Had you kept your hand in there longer, you'd have lost it." Itachi looked at the woman. Now she was nothing but glowing blue eyes. "We are after the same person. Hazuki-san. Don't make the Leader come to you."

"Too late." Kisame walked all the way in as another figure hidden in both the darkness of the hallway and Hazuki's darkness stood there.

"I thought that Moriko caught her Clan not to revel their cursed form." The man, the Leader of the Akatsuki remarked.

"I thought most didn't know we existed. We haven't been well liked since the days of the Yondaime." The darkness faded away from Hazuki, leaving her in such a way that Kisame's breath was sucked away. She looked at him. "What's a matter? Found that not all of us can be good-looking when we use our bloodline trait?"

"Stop baiting Kisame will you? It's annoying. Now why are you after Naruto Uzumaki?" Hazuki could sense something in the man's voice.

"I'm after Orochimaru."

"Yet you're stalking Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki. Interesting. Let's call Orochimaru, Orochimaru Uzumaki." Hazuki could see a shadow of a frown on the leader's face. Hazuki made the darkness recede a little more.

"You have it wrong. Naruto Uzumaki is the container of the Nine-tailed Fox demon."

"_You_ have got it wrong. I heard his voice come out of that body. Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Yondaime is the container of Orochimaru." The Leader began to pace the floor.

"Are you saying that Naruto gave himself up to Orochimaru? Why?"

"Power? I dunno it's not my job to care. I'm not his mother."

"I didn't expect an answer."

"Don't ask the questions in the dark. You'll be surprise to know that the dark holds a lot of answers... Leader Yondaime." The Leader of the Akatsuki walked into the light. The rest of the Akatsuki filed in. Hazuki caught a tightening around Itachi's eyes. No one but him had known, no one else was from the village hidden in the leaves.

"Now," The Yondaime said calmly, "Tell me about my son."

Author Note: Still working on everything and the bugs. The Kuraku Clan will be more in depth in the next chapter along.


End file.
